


Коррозия

by archeoptah



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Mental Disintegration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah
Summary: Ему не сообщали о том, что это может произойти. Никогда не говорили, что он может забыть себя, утратить собственное «я» из-за эффекта просачивания.
Kudos: 2





	Коррозия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Corrosion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/764490) by tiromoo. 



Когда Дезмонд умолкает, Шон смотрит на него с отвращением и произносит:  
— Очень смешно, Дезмонд. А я ещё надеялся, что с тобой хоть раз можно будет поговорить серьёзно. Наивно с моей стороны. Думаешь, я не понял, что ты рассказываешь об _Эцио_ , а не о себе? Болван.  
Дезмонду, закинувшему ноги на журнальный столик, хватает духа ответить с ухмылкой, а не с выражением шока от осознания того, что Шон _прав_.   
— Спокойно, Гастингс. Просто развлекаюсь.  
— Развлекаешься. Да, разумеется, ты _посчитал_ , что быть полным идиотом весело. Поздравляю, Дезмонд. — Шон показывает ему странный жест, как знак мира, только перевёрнутый, который Дезмонд не понимает, но саркастичность жеста и выражение лица Шона говорят, что ничего хорошего тот, вероятно, не значит. Когда Шон уходит, Дезмонд опускает ноги обратно на пол и склоняет голову, зажав ладони между колен и тяжело дыша.

Становится всё хуже.  
Поначалу он даже не замечает, потому что это началось так просто: то, как Люси попросит его что-нибудь сделать, напомнит ему о способности Клаудии манипулировать, или неожиданный энтузиазм Ребекки — о пылкости Розы, и это кажется естественным, потому что он только что был в воспоминаниях с ними. Через некоторое время он начинает считать Джованни _отцом_ , а не _отцом Эцио_ , и успокаивает себя тем, что так короче произносить, хотя всё сложнее объяснить самому себе горечь и жажду мести, которые беспокоят его, когда в его сознании неожиданно и непрошенно возникает образ Джованни и его — _Эцио_ — братьев на виселице.  
Постепенно, так медленно, что он этого не осознаёт, его воспоминания исчезают, растворяются, как леденцы под дождём, и сейчас его прошлое для него такая же загадка, как и для Шона, который показал неясную заинтересованность в нём. Казалось, что любопытство Шона легко удовлетворить, и Дезмонд углубился в ранние воспоминания, которые считал своими: о взрослении вместе с братьями, о родителях, о Флоренции (о _Фиренце_ — возражает его подсознание). Он никогда не думал о раздвоении личности, уж тем более не в те редкие моменты, когда Шон не злится. И не тогда, когда Дезмонд желает его одобрения.  
Ему страшно.  
Когда он думает о _матери_ , он вспоминает Марию ( _скорбь, чувство вины_ ), об отце — Джованни ( _боль, чувство вины, печаль_ ); он больше не может сказать, были ли у него на самом деле братья или сёстры, но мозг с готовностью выдаёт воспоминания о дружеском соперничестве с Фредерико, покровительственных чувствах к Клаудии и заботливом снисхождении к Петруччо.  
В Абстерго он рассказал Люси, что помнит, как его душили, контролировали, держали в клетке на ферме, что его родители были его тюремщиками, но сейчас этого он не припомнит. Его _настоящие_ родители являются более бесплотными, чем миражи, которые вспыхивают и исчезают — остатки _не его_ прошлого. Жизнь была _славной_ , пока не приняла ужасный оборот в его семнадцать, убеждено его подсознание.  
Он почти в это верит. Если бы он не бывал в Анимусе постоянно, он мог бы принять, что когда-то беззаботно жил с семьёй, пока всё без возврата не разрушили тамплиеры. Если бы он ежедневно не _становился_ Эцио и затем обратно _Дезмондом_ (и различий между ними становилось всё меньше), переход был бы незаметен.  
Даже так Дезмонд практически не замечает изменений, конечно же, пока Шон просит рассказать его о жизни до Абстерго и побега из убежища ассасинов. Дезмонд сомневается, что Шон ещё когда-либо спросит его об этом. Это был момент слабости, редкого проявления вежливости, который разрушили изорванные в клочья воспоминания Дезмонда.

Он решает на следующий день максимально непринужденно спросить Люси, как Абстерго обнаружило его во второй раз. Он мягко говорит ей, что ему любопытно, какую информацию о нём собрали, будто это нечто обыденное, будто он не пытается напомнить себе о том, что и так должен знать, и скрывает облегчение, когда Люси распечатывает несколько страниц и сообщает, что это его досье, вся информация, которую Абстерго собрал, объявив на него охоту.  
Когда остальные уже спят, он сосредоточенно изучает эти страницы. Информация отсортирована в хронологическом порядке — самые свежие данные идут первыми, и что-то внутри отзывается, когда он читает слово «мотоцикл»: заглушённая тоска по потокам ветра, обтекающим кожу, и рёву мотора под ним — но более ранние записи ничего не дают. Холодные капли пота пропитывают его рубашку, ладони становятся липкими. Здесь так много страниц, множество слов мелким шрифтом о деталях его жизни, и он _ничего из этого не помнит_.  
Они не предупреждали его, что такое может случиться. Никогда не упоминали о том, что он потеряет себя, а пустоту заполнит _незнакомец_ из древности. Он понимает, что дрожит; он не уверен в том, кто _он_ на самом деле, если не имеет воспоминаний о своей жизни, но знает, что он не Эцио, так как Эцио давно _мёртв_ , и почти все за пределами этого здания, кого Дезмонд знал, также _мертвы_ , и это _совсем_ не успокаивает.  
 _Ничто_ не успокаивает.  
Он горько смеётся и скидывает листы с кровати, думая, что _ничто не истинно_ , и пытается подавить истерику, зарождающуюся в груди. Листы разлетаются между стеной и основанием кровати, несколько теряются в тенях, и это ужасно символично: единственное свидетельство его жизни до Анимуса исчезло во тьме.  
Утром он в ужасе поспешно собирает листы и тщательно запихивает их под подушку; ещё больше символизма, думает он, цепляясь за неясную веру в то, что если держать их при себе, он вернёт утраченные воспоминания.

Знание о том, что он утратил и продолжит терять, заставляет его опасаться Анимуса. Его нежелание придерживаться установленной много месяцев назад схемы хорошо заметно, и Шон рявкает на него, требуя прекратить вести себя как чёртов _ребёнок_ и заняться делом. Дезмонд чувствует, как комната вокруг _сужается_ , воздух становится плотным и по спине течёт пот, когда он ложится на красную ткань кресла, пусть даже и говорит Ребекке, что всё _хорошо_ , возможно, он просто простудился или что-то в этом роде.  
За болезненным уколом не следует ничего приятного. Уровень синхронизации остаётся опасно низким, и Дезмонд то и дело выпадает из воспоминаний Эцио, в то время как его часть отчаянно хватается за хрупкие остатки чувства собственного «я», отказываясь сдавать позиции. В итоге приходится прекратить, и Дезмонд не может скрыть облегчение, когда Ребекка приводит его в чувства, качая головой и что-то бормоча.  
Дезмонд скрывается на складе под предлогом тренировки; физически он там, но все его мысли — о _его_ прошлом, он отчаянно пытается вспомнить, как ощущались потоки ветра на его коже, когда он гнал на мотоцикле по трассе, квартиру, в которой он жил, девушек, парней — _что угодно_. Он вымещает отчаяние от неудачи на тренировочном манекене, пока руки не устают и не покрываются ссадинами, а потом из-за тревоги и всё тело не сковывает в напряжении.

Это становится новой привычкой.  
Они с переменным успехом продираются сквозь воспоминания Эцио, и всякий раз всё внутри Дезмонда скручивает, и он больше не может использовать отговорку, что заболел, когда проходят _недели_ , не может придумать объяснение тому, что всегда дрожит, когда его спрашивают, готов ли он начать, или тому, почему, когда он приходит в себя, то уходит в уборную, где его рвёт.  
Он рад, что не забыл о том, что находится в Абстерго или о периодических побегах на склад. Но расслабиться он не может, ведь, если это произойдёт, он _потеряет всё_ , а он не хочет забыть, что значит иметь друзей здесь, как ощущается ненависть Шона к нему, пока он тихо восхищается его гениальностью — невзаимная привязанность, ранее беспокоившая Дезмонда, за которую он отчаянно цепляется теперь.  
Шон постоянно напоминает ему о том, как это ощущается, и Дезмонд был бы ему благодарен, если бы тот не наслаждался так сильно, поливая Дезмонда нелестными эпитетами и оскорблениями; несмотря на то, что Дезмонду нужно что-нибудь, что привяжет его к настоящему, это уязвляет его гордость.

Злость, смешанная с ужасом и паникой, в итоге ломает его.  
Дезмонд на складе, подсчитывает все недостатки и преимущества того, что забыл голос Уоррена Видика, и пытается найти что-нибудь смешное в ситуации, которая вызывает удушье, когда его находит Шон. Это слегка удивляет Дезмонда; обычно Шон не отклоняется от метода, которым воздействует на него, но, должно быть, неспособность добиться видимых результатов истончила его, и без того короткое, терпение.  
Дезмонд чувствует, как в груди зарождается дурное предчувствие, когда Шон зовёт его обманчиво спокойно, и прекращает атаковать манекен, поворачиваясь лицом к вошедшему.  
— Что за игру ты ведёшь, Дезмонд? — Руки Шона скрещены на груди, и это хороший знак: показывает, что он не планирует ничего _жестокого_.  
— Ни во что я не играю, Шон, — отвечает он, вернее, пытается ответить, потому что слова звучат несколько неправильно, и он прокручивает их в голове, не понимая, почему они такие, какими задуманы. Он прислоняет дрожащую ладонь ко лбу и хмурится, пока Шон смотрит на него с презрением.  
— Это прекрасно, Дезмонд. Очень _мило_. А теперь почему бы тебе не сказать это на _английском_ , идиота кусок?  
Это ощущается как падение. Его мир переворачивается, и не осталось ничего, никого, чтобы ощутить поддержку или стабильность, один только Шон с испепеляющим взглядом и острым языком. Дезмонд и раньше говорил на итальянском — намеренно, — Люси улыбалась и вела с ним дружескую беседу, пока Шон и Ребекка смотрели c непониманием.  
Впервые он не может это контролировать.  
Он пытается ещё раз, с нотками отчаяния в голосе, и вспышка злости на лице Шона показывает ему, что у него ничего не получилось.  
— Ты считаешь, что это какая-то игра? Нет времени на твои детские выходки, _Дезмонд_. Есть более важные вещи, чем твои жалкие, нелепые оправдания, чтобы не выполнять свою работу. — Он распрямляет руки, и Дезмонд почти надеется, что его ударят, ведь это может вернуть всё на круги своя, пусть даже это вызывает приступ ярости.  
Злость высвобождает что-то неподконтрольное Дезмонду; он говорит и говорит, не зная даже, на английском, итальянском или арабском, и слова ли это вообще, а не нелепица, порождённая паникой. Под ногами нет _опоры_ , он ощущает себя отдельно от тела, от всего, и Шон пристально смотрит на него, но он так далеко; мир остановился, но он продолжает движение.  
Он на коленях и не знает, когда это произошло, ладони прижаты к полу, его бьёт дрожь, он задыхается и не может вспомнить _ничего_ : ни голоса Шона через этот грохот в ушах и отчаянный стук сердца, ни мягкость кровати, ни множество терминов, которые он, казалось, заучил в отчаянной попытке справится с потерей воспоминаний; и сейчас он закрывает лицо ладонями, на которые капает из глаз, и он не плачет, потому что не чувствует ни скорби, ни грусти, всё, что у него есть — это сжимающий внутренности ужас, и чувства потери и беспомощности, когда он пытается, старается _изо всех сил_ сказать Шону, что больше не справляется, что теряет всё, но Шон всё стоит и смотрит, пока поток слов не иссякает, пока не схватывает дыхание и не подводит голос, и он загнанно дышит, стараясь вернуть контроль, который утратил, пережив храм Соломона.  
Шон не может сделать ничего, он знает, не может помочь или вернуть его назад, и, замечая жёсткую ладонь на спине и тихий шёпот в своё ухо, он не чувствует ничего, не может обозначить выражение на своём лице, когда выпрямляется, всё ещё задыхаясь и дрожа, утратив желание бороться.  
Во взгляде Шона проскальзывает беспокойство, и Дезмонд оказывается в крепких объятиях и слышит слова поддержки, и пусть это порождает небольшое ощущение тепла на душе, Дезмонд слишком поражён обширностью пустоты, открывшейся в нём.  
Он прижимается к Шону, стараясь запомнить, как ощущаются чужая щетина, покалывающая его лицо, руки, обнимающие его, биение сердца, запах волос и дезодоранта, голос, шепчущий ему в ухо, неловкость в теле, когда они опускаются на цементный пол.  
Он чувствует безысходность, ведь, как бы он ни нуждался в подобном, оно исчезнет, всё распадётся, пока от _Дезмонда_ не останется ничего, кроме воспоминаний о нём у других.


End file.
